Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern
by Samusa
Summary: Ein seaQuestPretender X-Over! Jarod kommt an Bord der seaQuest und das natürlich nicht ohne Grund. Welcher das ist, wird sich zeigen.
1. Iva auf Reisen

Hallö zusammen. Hab mich kurzerhand entschlossen schon einmal das erste Kapitel von der neuen Story on zustellen. Es ist ein seaQuest/Pretender Crossover. Deshalb ist es aus Sicht des Pretenders eine Art AU, sonst wären hier einige Leute schon ganz schön alt, wenn ihr versteht. ;)

So ein X-over wollt ich schon länger machen (bietet sich in meinen Augen ja gerade zu an) und da Yury mir gleich boch bestärkende Vorschläge gemacht hat, ist die FF da. Danke also nochmal :)

Disc.: Die Rechte von seaQuest liegen ja bekanntlich nicht bei mir, sondern bei irgendeinem TV-Boss (den kriegen wir auch noch weich!) und bei Pretender ist es wohl eher genau so. Geld gibt's hier für auch nicht.

* * *

**Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern**

by Samusa

Dr. Westphalen und Lucas gingen gerade, mit ein paar Reagenzgläsern bewaffnet, durch die Gänge der seaQuest, als sie lautes Gelächter hörten, welches ganz aus ihrer Nähe zu kommen schien. Der Teenager fackelte nicht lange und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um ja nichts zu verpassen. „Beeilen Sie sich. Sonst entgeht Ihnen wohlmöglich noch etwas!" reif er der Ärztin hinterher.

Kristin hatte eigentlich wenig Lust jetzt loszusprinten, letztendlich siegte aber auch bei ihr die Neugier. Beide bogen sie um die Ecke und sahen auch schon die Ursache für das Gelächter. Benjamin Krieg war gerade dabei sich mit einem großen Koffer abzumühen, während eine kleine ältere Frau ihm Befehle zu geben schien.

Ford und Ortiz waren den beiden zufällig begegnet und konnten sich nun kaum beruhigen. Mittlerweile wurde es aber auch Ben zu viel, der sich nun vor den beiden Offizieren aufbaute und ein ernstes Gesicht machte. „Das ist aber nett, wird mir hier gerade Hilfe angeboten?"

Dabei verging Jonathan und Miguel schnell das Lachen. Allerdings kehrte es in Form eines Lächelns zurück. „Nein, nein Ben. Wir wollen dir doch deinen Spaß nicht nehmen...außerdem gibt es ja noch so viel zu tun." Ortiz hob die Arme verteidigend nach oben und drehte sich , um zu gehen. Der Commander tat es ihm gleich und ließ Lieutenant Krieg mit dem Koffer zurück. Mit dem Koffer und der in ein Blümchenkleid gehüllten Frau, die nun ernsthaft sauer zu sein schien.

„Sagen Sie mal, sind Sie ein Mann oder eine Maus? Was ist denn nun mit meinem Koffer? So schwer kann der gar nicht sein."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn dann selbst tragen." antwortete Ben beinahe zickig.

„Frechheit. Was erlauben Sie sich ei...Lucas?" Sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und der Ärger war kurz vergessen. Der Teen war soeben zusammen mit Dr. Westphalen zu beiden gelangt und blickte verwirrt, aber ebenso amüsiert.

„Iva. Was machen Sie hier?" Das Computergenie sah nun zu Ben. „Und vor allem, was machst du da?"

Doch bevor Krieg auch nur antworten konnte, kam ihm Iva zuvor. „Ich habe gestern in einem Preisausschreiben eine Reise gewonnen!" verkündete sie aufgeregt, so dass die Kamera um ihren Hals hin und her wackelte. „Ich hab mir Urlaub genommen und werde es mir nun eine Woche lang gut gehen lassen. Sofern der Lieutenant es schafft meinen Koffer bis nach draußen zu tragen, damit ich meinen Flieger noch schaffe."

Kristin musste sich ernsthaft ein Lachen verkneifen, da sie sich gut vorstellen konnte, wie die Küchenfrau den Versorgungsoffizier darum „gebeten" hatte, ihr mit dem Koffer zu helfen. Wobei es wohl mehr einem Befehl, als einer Bitte glich.

Lucas erging es nicht anders. Besonders komisch war es, da Ben es immer wieder schaffte sich aus den schwierigsten Situationen herauszureden, aber bei Iva in solchen Angelegenheiten immer den kürzeren zu ziehen schien.

Frustriert blickte Krieg zu Lucas, der sich ebenfalls nur über ihn lustig zu machen schien. Das war zu viel. „Also, ich kann es auch ganz sein lassen. Ich bin ein Offizier der Navy und kein Page." Er zog sich seine Uniform zurecht.

Die Ärztin und das Computergenie staunten nicht schlecht. War das der Benjamin Krieg, den sie kannten? Er klang ja beinahe seriös. Iva schaute ihn unbeeindruckt an und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten...Ben rollte mit den Augen und hiefte sich den Koffer auf seine Schultern, um dann im Schnellschritt Richtung Ausgang zu laufen.

Zufrieden blickte Iva zu der Ärztin und Lucas. „Also, dann werd ich mich mal beeilen."

„Konnten Sie so schnell ohne Probleme frei nehmen?" wollte Dr. Westphalen noch wissen.

„Hm? Oh, ja das war kein Problem. Die UEO schickt sogar heute noch einen Ersatz für meine Schicht. Das ging wirklich schnell." Krsitin legte ihre Stirn in Falten und nickte, während Iva sich nun Lucas zuwandte: „Und das du mir ja genug isst. Ich will mir keine Sorgen machen!"

Lucas nickte und sah das Unausweichliche schon kommen. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung wurde er nicht umarmt, sondern lediglich in die Wange gekniffen. Ob er sich darüber nun freuen sollte, wusste er nicht so genau. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich werde jetzt mal schauen, wo der Herr Offizier mit meinem Koffer abgeblieben ist." Iva musste kichern und verabschiedete sich von den beiden, um die seaQuest für eine Woche zu verlassen.

„Der arme Ben." Lucas schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber dennoch grinsen. „Oder was meinen Sie?"

„Findest du es nicht auch seltsam, dass die UEO so schnell einen Ersatz für das Küchenpersonal schickt? Ich meine wir liegen zwar gerade in Pearl Habor, da sollte es keine großen Schwierigkeiten geben, aber dennoch ist es merkwürdig."

„Vielleicht haben die nichts zu tun. In letzter Zeit ist eh nix los. Oder das ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und der schnelle Küchenpersonalersatz ist nur schon ein Vorbote des Schreckens." erklärte Lucas sachlich.

„Wie wäre es mit: Dr. Westphalen, ich glaube Sie übertreiben."

„Nein, das wäre ja langweilig."

Krsitin musste lachen. „Verstehe. Willst du mir denn immer noch mit dem Experiment helfen, das ja doch recht langweilig sein kann."

„Das ist Ansichtssache."

„Dann los."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Ben fällt etwas auf

Anm.: Vielen Dank an Yury und Kiddo für ihre Reviews!

Yury: Guckst du, das Chappy kennst du noch nicht. ;) Stellen wir uns lieber nicht vor, wie Iva auf einen kranken Lucas reagieren würde, wenn sie wieder kommt...

Kiddo: Ich würde sagen, ich verrate nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass du richtig liegst was den Ersatzkoch angeht ;)

* * *

„Ben. Hey Ben. Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Katie Hitchcock ein wenig besorgt, als ihr einstiger Ehemann beim Frühstücken nur ungläubig auf sein Essen starrte. 

„Geht's dir nicht gut?" fügte Ortiz hinzu, der ebenfalls mit am Tisch saß. „Is dir das Koffertragen nicht bekommen?" versuchte er es mit einem kleinen Witz.

„Fällt euch denn gar nichts auf?" fragte der Versorgungsoffizier plötzlich, ohne von seinem Teller aufzusehen. „Ich meine das Essen. Es schmeckt ja beinahe danach."

„Wonach?" fragte Miguel verwirrt.

„Nach etwas Essbarem." Nun endlich blickte Krieg hoch und sah in die Gesichter der anderen beiden Personen am Tisch. Die Offiziere blickten sich irritiert an und probierten sicherhaltshalber noch einmal etwas von ihrem Schinken und dem Ei. „Du hast Recht Ben. Es schmeckt gut." gab Katie zu, allerdings schien es für sie weniger weltbewegend zu sein, als für Ben.

„Hah! Ich sag euch, das hängt damit zusammen, dass der Küchenschreck Urlaub hat. Da kann es ja nur bergauf gehen." sagte Ben zufrieden. Katie und Miguel rollten mit den Augen.

„Es ist nur Essen Ben." grinste Hitchcock.

„Oder aber..." Ortiz legte sein Besteck auf sein Tablett, da er sein Frühstück beendet hatte „ ...Ben hat Recht."

„Bitte wie?" Katie hatte sich beinahe an ihrem Essen verschluckt.

Ben blickte seine Exfrau ein wenig entrüstet an. Als gäbe es nichts Unwahrscheinlicheres, als dass er mal Recht hatte. Das war ja mal wieder typisch.

„Es gibt doch einen Ersatz für Iva." erklärte Miguel seine Theorie, „Man munkelt schon, dieser Ersatz verstehe etwas von seinem Handwerk."

Ben legte seine Stirn in Falten. Wenn dieser Ersatz doch tatsächlich essbares Essen zu fabrizieren vermochte, sollte er sich wohl einmal mit diesem unterhalten. Beziehungen waren alles und wer weiß schon, ob da nicht doch die ein oder andere illegale Zutat mit im Spiel war. Kurzerhand entschlossen nahm Lieutenant Krieg sein Tablett und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg zur Küche. Hier irgendwo musste dieser Ersatz ja rumschwirren. Ben konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser nicht so viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit einer gewissen Person hatte, die er dort sonst des Öfteren antraf.

„Äh Vince hör mal..." begann der Moraloffizier ein Gespräch mit einem der Köche, die er in der Küche erblickte. Dieser rollte genervt mit den Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Ben nicht gerade ein Unbekannter in den Augen des Küchenpersonals war, denn auch diese äußerten sich leicht genervt.

„Ben, wie oft sollen wir es dir noch sagen. Gleiches Recht für alle. Kein Extra Nachtisch, keine private Eissammlung und verkneif dir bitte jegliche Bestechungsversuche. Das gibt nur wieder Ärger, so wie beim letzten Mal, als du dann zur Strafe hier mithelfen musstest. Das brauch ich nicht noch einmal..."

„Äh Vince, ich wollte gar nicht..." versuchte Ben einzulenken, doch der Koch kam erst richtig in Fahrt.

„...Iva hat uns hier die Hölle heiß gemacht, nur weil du ihr auf die Nerven gegangen bist. Du hast mehr Schaden verursacht, als beseitigt. Ich erinnere dich nur mal an deinen Versuch uns hier ein paar richtige Steaks unterzujubeln und..."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hab heut mit Nachtisch nichts am Hut. Ich wollt mich nur mal mit dem Ersatzkoch unterhalten." Ben setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf.

„Vergiss es. Den haben wir schon vorgewarnt, falls so ein aufdringlicher Offizier auf ihn zukommt und ihn zutexten will, soll er bloß das Weite suchen." Die gesamte Küchenmannschaft fing an zu lachen, da sie das gesamte Gespräch interessiert mitverfolgt hatte.

„Ja, ha-ha. Sag mir doch einfach wo er ist." Ben schaute sich um, konnte aber niemand Unbekannten sehen.

„Tja Ben, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Der hat mittlerweile schon wieder Pause und schwirrt gerade sonst wo herum. Viel Spaß beim Suchen. Wir müssen hier noch arbeiten. Musst du auch mal machen. Öfter mal was Neues, nicht wahr? Also, danke für deinen Besuch." Vince schob den Versorgungsoffizier langsam aus er Küche. Dieser wehrte sich auch nicht weiter, denn in der Küche waren weiter keine Informationen zu holen.

„Hmmm, wenn ich ein Koch wäre , der Pause macht, wo wäre ich dann?" fragte Ben sich selbst leise. „Ganz klar, ich wär hier und würde mir anhören, was der Versorgungsoffizier mir zu sagen hat. So komm ich nicht weiter." Na gut, dann musste das eben noch auf sich warten lassen. Irgendwann würde der Zauberkoch schon wieder an die Arbeit gehen und schließlich war Ben ja oft genug in der Messe. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass dieser Lieutenant hier die Arbeit scheute. Auf was für Ideen doch manche Leute kamen. Ben schüttelte seinen Kopf und marschierte los.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Anm.: Ich habe eigentlich vor längere Kapitel on zustellen, allerdings hat sich das hier so angeboten...also die nächsten werden wieder länger. 


	3. Gefunden

Anm.: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Yury: Oi, es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass es dir gefällt! Ben hat jetzt seltsamerweise sein Ziel ausfindig mahen können und wir beide wisen ja, wer ihm da den Tip gegeben hat! ;)

Kiddo: Natürlich schmeckt Ivas Essen, allerdings kann auch sie es nicht mit einem Pretender aufnehmen. Obwohl auch Jarod sich wohl kaum mit ihr anlegen wird ;) Und Ben hat sowieso komische Ansichten, was Iva angeht...

Tina: Iva hat Ben als Kofferträger erwählt, weil sie ihn so ärgern und ein Auge auf ihn haben kann...immerhin ist Ben ja so oft mit ihrem Lucas zusammen ;) Wahrscheinlich versucht sie ihn zu erziehen...

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Darwin Besuch am Moonpool bekommen, der sich begeistert für ihn zu interessieren schien. „Darwin spielen mit Jarod" übersetzte gerade der Vocoder, als Lucas die traute Zweisamkeit des Delphins und der ihm unbekannten Person unterbrach. 

„Äh 'tschuldigung, wer sind Sie?" fragte Lucas ein wenig verwirrt.

Der Unbekannte, der offensichtlich den Namen Jarod trug, lenkte seine Konzentration nun von dem Delphin hin zu dem Teenager. „Hallo. Mein Name ist Jarod, Jarod Hawkins." Er reichte Lucas seine Hand, dieser erwiderte die Geste, wenn auch ein wenig skeptisch. „Lucas Wolenczak."

„Freut mich. Ich bin eine Woche Ersatzkoch an Bord." erklärte er weiter und wandte sich gleich wieder Darwin zu. „Dieses Tier ist unglaublich. Wirklich und..."

„Sie sind also der Ersatzkoch." Lucas war ein Licht aufgegangen. „Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass Ersatzköche dazu berechtigt sind, mit geheimen Technologien der UEO rumzuspielen." Entschlossen nahm Lucas den Vocoder an sich. „Wie sind Sie eigentlich so einfach hier her gekommen, normalerweise kommt man nicht mal eben kurz zum Moonpool."

„Oh, ich hatte eigentlich weiter keine Probleme. Hast du welche hierher zukommen?" fragte Jarod unschuldig

Lucas fing unweigerlich an zu grinsen. „Wohl eher nicht. Aber ich glaube wir sollten das nicht sonderlich vertiefen." Der Ersatzkoch nickte und blickte wieder fasziniert zu dem Delphin, der vergnügt vor ihnen schwamm.

„Mögen Sie Delphine?" fragte Lucas.

„Ich habe schon viel über diese Tiere gelesen, aber ich war noch nie so nah an einem dran." Erneut musste Lucas grinsen. Er konnte den Mann neben ihm sehr gut verstehen und er war beinahe überrascht, mit was für einer Begeisterung dieser Jarod seinen schwimmenden Freund anschaute. Dieser war ja fast so schlimm, wie er selbst, als er den Delphin zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Das Computergenie wollte zu dem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht mehr weg von dem faszinierenden Tier, allerdings sahen das sein Vater und Commander Ford anders, als sie ihn in der seaQuest das erste Mal herumgeführt hatten. Was hatte sein Vater noch gesagt? Genau, er sollte sich nicht wie ein Kleinkind benehmen. Irgendwie musste er dem schon fast Recht geben. Jarod Hawkins sah im Moment aus, wie ein Kind, das gerade die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum entdeckt hatte.

„Kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, aber ich glaube, dass Sie hier so einfach mit dem Vocoder rumgespielt haben, verstößt so ziemlich gegen die Vorschriften." Insgeheim wunderte sich der Teenager, dass dieser Hawkins über den Delphin viel mehr erstaunt zu sein schien, als über seinen Vocoder. Die meisten Leute reagierten völlig überrascht und konnten ihr Erstaunen kaum verbergen. Und der Ersatzkoch schien es beiläufig registriert zu haben.

Jarod wollte etwas sagen, jedoch kam ihm jemand anderes zuvor. „Hey, Lucas hast du den neuen K..." Benjamin Krieg hatte soeben den Raum betreten und staunte nun nicht schlecht, als er den Unbekannten neben dem Computergenie stehen sah. „Ich glaub meine Frage hat sich erübrigt." Lucas kurzerhand ignorierend kam er einen Schritt näher an Jarod heran und reichte diesem die Hand.

„Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg, Versorgungsoffizier an Bord der seaQuest." Erwartungsvoll schaute Ben zu Jarod.

„Jarod Hawkins, dann sind Sie der Lieutenant Krieg, vor dem mich hier an ein Dutzend Leute bereits gewarnt hat?" Der Ersatzkoch schien sich gerade sehr zu amüsieren, ebenso wie Lucas, der sich gerade ein Lachen ernsthaft verkneifen musste. Erstrecht wenn er Bens Gesicht in diesem Moment betrachtete. Der Lieutenant musste gerade mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass Vince sich keinen Scherz erlaubt hatte, wie er es eigentlich angenommen hatte. Allerdings wäre er nicht länger Benjamin Krieg, wenn ihn diese Tatsache lange aus der Fassung gebracht hätte.

„Gut, spielen wir gleich mit offenen Karten." sagte Ben nun entschlossen. Lucas zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. Ben hatte diesen seltsame Glitzern in den Augen, welches er das letzte Mal bei „Kriegs Funkeln" gesehen hatte...allerdings hatte das damals wohl eher an der leuchtenden K...naja, jedenfalls hatte es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.

Jarod sah den Versorgungsoffizier immer noch amüsiert an: „Was meinen Sie mit offenen Karten?"

„Wir beide wissen doch ganz genau wovon ich spreche. Ich habe heute in der Messe Frühstück gegessen und es hat einfach anders geschmeckt...wir verstehen uns." Lucas rollte mit den Augen, war allerdings gespannt, was der Ersatzkoch dazu sagen würde.

„Anders?" Jarod legte seine Stirn in Falten. Sollte das Essen nicht geschmeckt haben? Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Er hatte sich gründlich vorbereitet und war sich auch sicher, keine Fehler gemacht zu haben. Nein, kein Zweifel. Er hatte eine angeborene Begabung für das Kochen, wie für so viele andere Sachen auch.

Ben konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Kerl war ein harter Brocken. Noch dazu spielte er den Ahnungslosen recht überzeugend. „Okay, ich meine es hat geschmeckt, als wären da ein paar illegale Zutaten enthalten gewesen. Also, keine Panik. Bei mir sind Sie da an der richtigen Adresse, ich werde Sie decken...und ganz nebenbei könnten wir..."

„Ben!" rief Lucas genervt. „Du solltest dich nicht wundern, wenn du wegen solcher Sachen irgendwann wirklich einmal vom Boot fliegst."

Krieg unterbrach sein Geschäftsgrinsen und schaute zu dem Teenager. „Seit wann sind wir denn so nervös Herr Moralapostel?"

„Seit man mir nach deiner letzten Aktion, in die du mich hineingezogen hast, meinen Computer für eine Woche weggenommen hat. Das muss ich nicht noch einmal haben."

Bens Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück: „Dann geh und du bekommst überhaupt nichts mit."

„Dafür ist es längst zu spät."

Ben legte Lucas einen Arm auf die Schulter: „Keine Sorge Jungchen, ich werde dich natürlich teilhaben lassen. Aber sag es keinem anderen. Ich habe keine Lust auf eine erneute Massenbeteiligung."

Jarod, der sich in der Zwischenzeit sicher sein konnte, dass sein Essen wohl doch ganz gut geschmeckt hatte, wunderte sich nun ernsthaft über den Verlauf des Gesprächs der beiden Personen vor ihm. Er sollte das wohl lieber beenden. „Also, um das noch einmal richtig zu stellen. Ich benutze keine illegalen Zutaten."

Lucas' und Bens kleine „Konversation" endete abrupt und beide schauten zu Jarod. „Wie?" fragte Ben sichtlich verwirrt. „Aber es schmeckt verdammt echt. Wie können Sie das denn erklären?" Der neue konnte ihm ja viel erzählen.

„Also wenn meine Kochkunst so in Frage gestellt wird, dann sind Sie hiermit herzlich eingeladen mir demnächst einmal über die Schulter zuschauen." bot Jarod an.

Ben wollte antworten, doch dies übernahm Lucas nur zu gern: „Das geht nicht. Unser lieber Lieutenant hier darf sich nur auf eine gewisse Entfernung den Kochtöpfen nähern. Anordnung von ganz oben." Lucas grinste.

„Das ist lediglich ein Versuch Ivas mich zu terrorisieren." Korrigierte Ben seinen jungen Freund. „Außerdem war ich heute schon in der Küche und das ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle." Ben verschränkte die Arme.

„Na klar, du wurdest wahrscheinlich mit offenen Armen empfangen." Das Computergenie sah, wie Krieg anfing herumzudrucksen und redete weiter: „Jedenfalls lassen die dich sicher nicht freiwillig in ihre geheiligten Hallen, um ihnen beim Kochen zuzugucken. Allein schon deshalb, weil sie dann alle Todesängste ausstehen müssten, sollte Iva jemals dahinter kommen."

„Ja ja ja..." winkte Ben Lucas ab. Musste der Junge immer Recht haben? Aber wie wäre es denn...Ben hatte eine Idee. „Du hast Recht, ich kann unserem Meisterkoch nicht bei der Arbeit beobachten." Lucas konnte sich täuschen, aber Bens Grinsen war entweder verzweifelt oder verschaffte ihm demnächst eine Beschäftigung.

„Du kannst das ja für mich übernehmen."

Natürlich. Musste er immer Recht haben? Jetzt durfte Lucas für Ben den Speise-Spion spielen, nur weil dieser vermeintlich echtes Fleisch oder Ähnliches witterte. „Äh Ben, eigentlich..."

„Also wie wäre es? Geht das in Ordnung. Wenn mein Kumpel hier nichts Ungewöhnliches entdeckt, will ich nichts gesagt haben. Ansonsten..."

Jarod schien sich schon wieder zu amüsieren. „Das „Ansonsten" wird nicht nötig sein. Komm einfach vorbei, wenn du Zeit hast." sagte er zu Lucas.

„Nein, nein, nein..." Bens Arm landete dieses Mal auf Jarods Schulter. „Ausdrücke wie: „wenn du Zeit hast" sind bei diesem Kind gefährlich. Dann kommt irgendein vermeintlich wichtiges Online-Spiel oder so dazwischen und dann war's das."

„Äh, fragt mich auch mal wer?" Lucas hatte seine Arme verschränkt. Dass er eben mal wieder Kind genannt wurde überging er dieses Mal großzügig.

„Wann hast du denn Zeit?" fragte Ben höflich.

„Gegenfrage: was hab ich davon?"

„Du hilfst einem Freund in bitterer Not?" säuselte Ben und setzte ein wehleidiges Gesicht auf. Darauf folgte eine mehr oder weniger lange Stille. „Okay, okay. Was willst du?"

„Och...sagen wir einfach, ich hab was gut bei dir. Einen vertraglich festgelegten Gefallen, den ich jeder Zeit einlösen kann." Lucas hielt Ben die Hand hin.

„Okay." Ben zögerte nicht lange. Im nächsten Moment bereute Ben seine Entscheidung schon fast. Immerhin redete er hier mit Lucas...anderseits. Was konnte ein Teenager schon für einen Gefallen von ihm verlangen? Es würde schon in Ordnung gehen.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns in der Küche." Sagte Jarod gutgelaunt und machte sich davon.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt... 


	4. Auf die Töpfe, fertig

Vielen Dank an Yury und Kiddo für ihre Reviews!

Yury: Ich knuddel und wusel doch immer wieder gern zurück :) freut mich wieder sehr, dass du deinen Spaß hattest. Was Lucas letztendlich von Ben will...verrat ich jetzt logischerweise noch nicht. Soweit ich das sehe, dauert das aber auch noch...

Kiddo: Lucas hat nicht protestiert, als er als Kind bezeichnet wurde, weil ihm etwas anderes in dem Moment wichtiger war. Im Bezug auf Krieg's Funkeln weiß ich was du meinst. Ich glaub die Folge ist einfach typisch Ben, da muss man einfach lachen.

* * *

„Inspektion?" Bridger schaute ein wenig unangenehm überrascht auf den kleinen Bildschirm vor ihm. Bis eben war er noch in ein gutes Buch vertieft gewesen, bis Lieutenant O'Neill ihm diesen Anruf in seine Kabine durchgestellt hatte. „Was für eine Inspektion?" 

„Eine von der U.E.O. angeordnete. Es tut mir leid Captain, das lässt sich nun einmal nicht vermeiden. Seien Sie aber versichert, dass wir Sie nicht lange aufhalten werden. Sie werden uns kaum bemerken." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verschwand die Sekretärin vom Bildschirm und die Verbindung wurde getrennt.

Eine Inspektion also. Irgendwie kam ihm das ja merkwürdig vor, allerdings waren solche Dinge durchaus üblich. Eigentlich konnte er nur froh sein, dass es sich lediglich um eine Untersuchung der Maschinen handelte und nicht etwa mal wieder um eine, die die Crew unter die Lupe nahm. Wie auch immer, Bridger entschied sich dazu sein Buch Buch sein zu lassen, um die frohe Botschaft zu verbreiten. Je früher desto besser, irgendein Problem gab es ja immer...

* * *

Um die Mittagszeit herum stand Lucas pünktlich in der Küche, um seinem kleinen Nebenjob nachzukommen. Vielleicht würde ja auch etwas Leckeres für ihn dabei heraus springen, man konnte nie wissen. Außerdem mochte er den neuen Koch irgendwie, wobei dessen Begeisterung für Darwin sicher eine große Rolle spielte. Gerade als der Teenager sich fragte, wo der Koch eigentlich war, tauchte dieser auch schon hinter ihm auf. 

„Kann's losgehen?" fragte Jarod gutgelaunt.

„Jeder Zeit." Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jarod nickte und ging in Richtung einer großen Arbeitsfläche, auf der schon einige Zutaten bereit gelegt wurden. Die übrigen Köche waren auch schon eifrig beschäftigt und übten sich an Jarods Rezept, welches er ihnen kurz zuvor noch erklärt hatte.

„Was gibt es denn großer Meister?" fragte Lucas, während er stirnrunzelnd auf die Zutaten schaute.

„Schinken-Pfirsich-Steaks." antwortete Jarod schlicht.

Lucas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was war denn das für eine Zusammenstellung?

„Pass auf Lucas, du kannst mir helfen." Nachdem der Ersatzkoch dies gesagt hatte, wurde es mit einem mal völlig still in der Küche. Einem der Köche waren vor Schreck sämtliche Pfirsiche vom Arm gekullert, was ihn aber auch nicht weiter zu kümmern schien.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Jarod perplex.

Das Computergenie räusperte sich und erregte damit Jarods Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich schlage vor ich schau doch nur zu, das schont die Nerven der Leute hier und außerdem kann ich dann nichts in die Luft jagen oder sonstige Katastrophen verursachen."

Jarod konnte sich ein verwirrtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich dachte der Lieutenant wäre hier derjenige mit dem Küchenverbot?"

Vince meldete sich zu Wort. „Das ist er auch, keine Frage. Nur ist es bei Krieg so, dass er nur in der Nähe sein muss, um alle in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." Das Küchenpersonal nickte und schien in schlechten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. „Bei Lucas liegt der Fall anders, der muss nur genug Abstand zu sämtlichen Messern, Nahrungsmitteln und Wärmequellen einnehmen, schon ist die Gefahr gebannt"

Lucas verschränkte die Arme: „Du stellst mich wie einen Idioten dar." Der Teenager fühlte sich beinahe herausgefordert und funkelte mit zu Schlitzen geformten Augen zu Vince.

„Entschuldige Lucas, du weißt wie ich das meine. Wenn es um Computer und Ähnliches geht, würde ich meine Hand für dich ins Feuer legen, aber beim Kochen...habe ich manchmal Angst, du würdest dieses Sprichwort zu wörtlich nehmen. Nicht böse sein."

Eigentlich war Lucas das gar nicht recht, aber so richtig dagegen argumentieren konnte er auch nicht. Es stand außer Frage, dass sein Talent fürs Kochen äußerst bemitleidenswert klein ausfiel, wie einige der Personen in der Küche sicher bezeugen konnten. „Ja ja, schon gut. Ich bin ja eigentlich auch nur zum Beobachten hier. Also nur zu, Herr Wunderkoch." Lucas setzte sich auf eine Stelle der Arbeitsfläche, die noch nicht völlig mit irgendwelchen Zutaten bedeckt war, auch wenn das so manch einem nicht sonderlich gefiel, die ganze Zeit stehen war eben nicht drin. Er hätte sich einen Stuhl holen können, aber so war er auch sehr viel näher am Geschehen.

„Okay, dann fangen wir mal an. Als erstes brauchen wir schon einmal vorgekochten und sehr legalen Schinken, der bereits in Scheiben geschnitten wurde...dann..."

„Zwei Fragen!" warf Lucas dazwischen.

„Ja?" sagte Jarod, der sich ernsthaft fragte, ob das jetzt die ganze Zeit so gehen würde. In dem Fall hätten sie vielleicht früher anfangen sollen.

„Der Schinken ist auch hundert pro nicht illegal?"

„Nein, da kannst du gern mal Vince fragen. Er passt da sehr genau auf. Deine zweite Frage?"

„Wird das ein Crashkurs in Sachen Kochen? Den habe ich nämlich belegt."

„Ich merke schon, dein Interesse fürs Kochen hält sich in Grenzen."

„So kann man es ausdrücken. Ich schlage vor Sie..."

Du kannst mich ruhig duzen."

Lucas lächelte. „Gut, ich schlage vor du kochst und ich schaue zu. Unterhalten ist in Ordnung, aber bitte nicht übers Kochen."

„In Ordnung." Jarod begann damit die Zutaten zu verarbeiten, während ihm Lucas konzentriert zu schaute. Das Computergenie merkte allerdings schnell, dass das ganze nicht gerade sehr spannend war und fing an sich zu langweilen. Das wiederum merkte Jarod und begann ein Gespräch.

„Du kennst dich also mit Computern aus?" fragte er beiläufig.

Lucas' Interesse war natürlich sofort geweckt. „Worauf du wetten kannst. Ganz im Vertrauen, ohne mich wäre die seaQuest schon längst auf Grund gelaufen."

„Tatsächlich?" Jarod musste grinsen. „Dann musst du dich ja wirklich auskennen. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, was ein Teenager wie du auf so einem U-Boot macht."

Das Computergenie wusste schon warum ihm dieser Jarod sympathisch war. Er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich als Teenager bezeichnet und nicht etwa wie viele andere vor ihm, als Kind. „Hast du etwas für Computer übrig?" fragte er den Koch.

„Na ja, ich krieg ihn schon einmal ein- und ausgeschaltet." Jarod lachte. „Aber so richtig die Gelegenheit mich mit Computern zu beschäftigen hatte ich noch nicht." Ihm ging ein Zitat durch den Kopf, welches er kurz zuvor irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte: „Der Vorteil der Klugheit besteht darin, dass man sich dumm stellen kann…" In gewisser Weise war das in dem Moment sehr zutreffend. Jarod war schon gespannt, wie viel Lucas wirklich von Computern verstand.

„Wenn du Lust hast, kann ich dir ja ein bisschen was zeigen."

„Das wäre..." Jarod schien zu überlegen „...cool."

Ein klein wenig überrascht über diesen Ausdruck schaute der Teenager den Koch an. „Okay, abgemacht." Jarod hatte während des ganzen Gesprächs nicht aufgehört zu kochen und schien langsam aber sicher schon einmal mit dem Fleisch fertig zu sein: „Achtung, jetzt wird es noch flambiert." erklärte Jarod beiläufig, was Vince sofort veranlasste zu dem Computergenie zu sprinten, um ihn von seinem Platz zu ziehen. Lucas war zwar auch schon in den Sinn gekommen, einen Schritt beiseite zugehen, aber so schnell wie Vince konnte er gar nicht reagieren. Ob Iva Vince wohl als eine Art Lucas-Bodyguard engagiert hatte?

„So, fertig. Möchtest du jetzt mal probieren?" Jarod hatte schon etwas von dem Fleisch abgeschnitten und wollte es dem Jungen hinhalten, doch zu seiner Überraschung war dieser gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Genau genommen konnte man ungefähr erahnen wo er sich befand, da Vince sich schützend wie eine Mauer vor Lucas gestellt hatte und das Computergenie andauernd versuchte an dem Koch vorbei zu kommen, was sich als sehr schwierig erwies, da dieser eine doch eher kräftigere Statur aufzuweisen hatte.

„Das Feuer ist aus, ich denke Lucas kann wieder gefahrlos näher kommen." sagte Jarod beruhigend.

Vince ließ Lucas sozusagen gewähren, so dass er das Fleisch probieren konnte, um sich von seinem guten Geschmack zu überzeugen. Während Lucas nachdenklich kaute und dabei ein ernstes Gesicht machte, schaute Jarod ihm dafür umso gespannter zu. „Was sagst du?"

Lucas schluckte und musste grinsen. „Es schmeckt wirklich gut. Ben wird sich ganz schön ärgern."

Jarod grinste bis über beide Ohren und schien sich in Lucas' Augen schon wieder zu freuen wie ein Kind. „Vielen Dank. Ich denke dann es ja losgehen mit dem Mittagessen."

Gerade als Lucas dem Zustimmen wollte, meldete sich sein Pal. „Ja?"

„Lucas, komm bitte in die Offiziersmesse. Es gibt etwas zu besprechen." Es war eindeutig Captain Bridger's Stimme, die durch den Pal zu dem Computergenie sprach.

„Aye Sir. Bin gleich da." Lucas steckte das Gerät zurück in seine Hosentasche und war heilfroh es dabei gehabt zu haben, was schon fast an ein Wunder glich. „Tja, mein Mittagessen muss wohl noch warten. Lasst mir was übrig." Mit diesen Worten verließ Lucas die Küche und hoffte, dass der Captain nicht allzu schlechte Neuigkeiten für ihn hatte. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, klang Bridger irgendwie genervt.

* * *

Anm.: Fragt mich nicht nach dem original Rezept, nach dem die da in der Küche gearbeitet haben. Das wird eigentlich nicht ganz so...aber psssst...Jarod weiß was er tut... 


	5. Eine kleine Bitte

Anm.: Vielen lieben dank für eure Reviews!

Kiddo: Irgendwie sind wir uns alle einig, was Lucas' spontanen Sitzplatz angeht. ;) sehr schön..es hätte mich fast gewundert, wäre das Zitat nicht in deiner sammlung gewesen.

Yury: wie das mit der Sidestory läuft weiß ich noch nicht...auftauchen werden Parker u. Co auf jeden Fall! Ich schmeiß mich weg, die Vorlesungen stell ich mir ähnlich vor, besonders schön war der Teil, wo sich der Prof selbst noch mal einschreibt! (ich weiß, Lucas is ja nicht dumm, der kommt Jarod eventuell bald auf die Schliche...aber pssssst) und um Vince kümmer ich mich wohl besser noch mal...

Tina: ;) ich glaube du könntest recht haben, dass es auffallen würde, wenn sich Jarod als Captain ausgibt, hehe...hm, wären wir hier in der dritten Staffel wäre es sicherlich eine gute Alternative.

* * *

Es klopfte. 

„Komm rein." Sagte Bridger, woraufhin Lucas den Raum betrat.

„Was gibt es denn Wichtiges?" wollte der Teenager nun wissen und ging sicherhaltshalber schon mal in Gedanken durch, was er denn angestellt hatte…oder besser, wovon der Captain überhaupt etwas mitbekommen haben könnte. Bridger entging der schuldvolle Blick des Jungen nicht und musste grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht möchtest du mir ja etwas erzählen?" Wenn Lucas etwas angestellt hatte, war das ein guter Moment um es herauszufinden.

Lucas hatte gerade seinen Mund geöffnet, um zu antworten, blickte den Captain dann aber plötzlich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Auf so einen billigen Trick würde er sicher nicht reinfallen. Das hatte bei seinen Eltern schon nie geklappt und würde jetzt auch nicht funktionieren. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen müsste." Lucas hatte den unschuldigsten Blick aufgesetzt, den er auf Lager hatte.

Bridger musste lachen. „Natürlich nicht. Wie komme ich nur immer auf so etwas?"

„Ist mir auch ein Rätsel."

Der Captain rollte leicht mit den Augen und entschied sich endlich zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen. „Uns steht eine Inspektion bevor. Sämtliche Maschinen und Systeme werden überprüft auf Anordnung der UEO und…"

„Und ich soll jetzt noch einmal alle Systeme prüfen?" Lucas wusste nicht so ganz warum er extra herkommen sollte. Das hätte ihm der Captain auch über den Pal sagen können. Und warum guckte der Captain so komisch?

„Ja, das auch. Außerdem möchte ich sicher gehen, dass diese Inspekteure nicht plötzlich über ein Computerspiel im System stoßen, oder sonst eine nette Überraschung von dir."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" Lucas verschränkte die Arme.

„Lucas, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du die Computer der seaQuest manchmal für deine eigenen Zwecke nutzt und…" Lucas wollte gerade protestieren, aber Bridger ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „…und du brauchst jetzt auch nicht versuchen dich da raus zureden. Ich habe nicht vor die jetzt einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass bei der Inspektion nicht herauskommt, dass dieses U-Boot in Wirklichkeit eine einzige Spielhalle ist."

„Finden Sie nicht, dass Sie da ein wenig übertreiben?" Lucas klang leicht beleidigt.

„Du weißt was ich meine. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du den Herren Inspekteuren erklären möchtest, was all diese Spiele in unseren Systemen zu suchen haben…"

„Ich nutze die Computer doch nicht für Spiele!" Lucas' Trotz hatte gerade über seine Einsicht gesiegt, denn er fühlte sich an seiner Hackerehre gepackt. Das wiederum brachte Bridger zum Schmunzeln.

„So, für was denn noch?"

„Für...für all die Aufgaben, die ich hier an Bord zu erledigen habe. Die haben meistens etwas mit Computern zu tun - wissen Sie?"

Bridger seufzte. „Ich versteh gar nicht, warum du dich jetzt so aufregst. Ich will dich nicht bestrafen oder ähnliches, obwohl wir über diese ganze Sache noch einmal reden müssen, denke ich…ich bitte dich nur darum, in den Systemen für Ordnung zu sorgen. Genau genommen, kann ich dir auch den Befehl dazu erteilen. Ich bin hier nämlich der Captain an Bord - weißt du?"

Der Teenager musste unfreiwillig grinsen, was ihn innerlich sehr ärgerte. Wieso konnte er auf den Captain nicht lange böse sein, so wie auf jeden anderen Otto-Normal-Erwachsenen auch? „Okay, es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich kümmere mich drum. Wie viel Zeit hab ich noch bis zur Inspektion?"

„Drei Tage."

„Dann entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe zu tun."

Bridger schaute ungläubig. „Hast wirklich so viele Spiele und Dateien in den…"

„Nein, nein…das, das war nur ein Scherz." Auf den Captain böse sein und ihn anlügen – diese beiden Sachen besaßen etwa den gleichen Schwierigkeitsgrad.

„Ich würde sagen, wir beide unterhalten uns definitiv noch einmal über die ganze Sache. Gutes Gelingen." Sagte Bridger ernst.

„Ja, danke." Der Teen räusperte sich einmal verlegen und verließ dann den Raum. Bridger schüttelte seinen Kopf. Da hatte er eine einfache Bitte und jedes Mal artete so etwas in einer Debatte aus. Und mit Lucas zu debattieren war nun wirklich nicht einfach. Man musste nur einmal nicht richtig aufpassen und schon hatte Lucas die Sache für sich entschieden. Bridger lachte bei dem Gedanken, dass der Teenager es vielleicht noch schaffen würde, ihm den Rang des Captains abzuschwatzen.

„Bis es dazu kommt, sollte ich mich vielleicht um meine Aufgaben kümmern." Sagte Bridger zu sich selbst und verließ nun ebenfalls den Raum.

Lucas hatte währenddessen einen direkten Weg zu seiner Kabine eingeschlagen und staunte nicht schlecht, als er Ben vorfand, wie er in seinen Sachen rumwühlte. „Was machst du da?" fragte Lucas ärgerlich und schloss die Tür.

„Das…" Krieg hatte dieses Wort betont und zeigte auf einen kleinen Stapel Disks. „…sind alles meine Platten."

„Ja? Die hatte ich mir von dir ausgeliehen, um sie mir anzuhören. Und falls du dich mal erinnern möchtest – ich hab dich auch gefragt, ob ich sie mal haben darf."

Ben packte gerade noch zwei Disks auf den Stapel. „Ja Jungchen, aber wie lange ist das wohl schon her? Hm?"

„Bist du irgendwie schlecht gelaunt?"

Ben sagte dazu nichts und nun verstand Lucas endlich was los war. „Du hast das mit dem Essen mitgekriegt, stimmt's?" Der Teenager hatte damit zu kämpfen jetzt nicht loszulachen. Krieg seufzte enttäuscht. „Ich hatte mich schon so auf ein leckeres Essen und ein gutes Geschäft gefreut."

„Ben…" Lucas konnte nicht anders und musste lachen: „Sie's doch mal so, das Essen schmeckt doch trotzdem und das ohne die Gefahr für irgendetwas bestraft zu werden. Das is doch auch mal ganz nett, selbst wenn es für dich etwas ungewohnt sein sollte."

Ben wollte noch eine schlagfertige Antwort geben, entschied sich dann allerdings dafür, dass Lucas gar nicht so unrecht hatte…zumal er kurz vorm Verhungern stand. „Lass uns essen gehen." Keine Sekunde später war Benjamin Krieg schon auf dem Weg zur Messe. Lucas schaute ihm amüsiert hinterher, erstrecht als er feststellte, dass er die Disks liegen gelassen hatte. Die würden jetzt wohl noch eine gewisse Zeit in seinem Besitz bleiben.

Das Computergenie entschied sich dazu seinem Freund in die Messe zu folgen. Seine Aufgabe hatte noch einen Augenblick Zeit und sein Essen wartete sowieso noch sehnsüchtig auf ihn…

„So, du warst also beim Captain…was war denn?" fragte Ben, während sie beim Essen saßen.

„Ich soll nur die Systeme checken und sicherstellen, dass da ja keine Spiele von mir versteckt sind und wenn doch, soll ich sie runterschmeißen." Der Teenager bemühte sich erst gar nicht seine fehlende Begeisterung zu verstecken und rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh, na dann aber viel Spaß. Da hast du wohl einiges zu tun."

„Woher willst du das denn so genau wissen?" Lucas fragte sich ehrlich, ob irgendwo ein riesigen Pfeil auf ihn zeigte und den anderen mitteilte, was er mit den Computern alles anstellte. Ben beugte sich grinsend zu seinem jungen Freund rüber. „Ganz einfach Jungchen, ich kenne dich eben."

„Ah ja, wenn du meinst."

„Aber sag mal, wieso sollst du die Systeme denn checken? Das kommt doch sicher nicht von ungefähr."

„Wegen der Inspektion."

„Inspektion?"

„Inspektion."

„Mir hat keiner etwas von einer Inspektion gesagt." Bens Gedanken kreisten mit Alarm um etliche Gegenstände in seiner Kabine, die nicht unbedingt jeder zu Gesicht kriegen sollte, zumindest wenn Krieg seinen Job behalten wollte. „Wieso sagt mir keiner was? Was für eine Inspektion?"

„Eine Inspektion der Systeme und Maschinen, Ben."

Ben hörte sofort auf panisch zu überlegen, wo er die ganzen netten Dinge verstecken könnte und sah das Computergenie erleichtert an: „Ach so. Sag das doch gleich. Ich dachte schon…"

„Freut mich ja, dass du das so gelassen siehst. Ich hab jetzt aber einiges zu tun."

Ben sah gebannt auf Lucas noch halbvolles Tablett und kombinierte. Das kam ihm ja nur recht. "Dann isst du das wohl nicht mehr?" Der Versorgungsoffizier hatte wirklich Gefallen an dem Essen gefunden.

"In deinen Träumen." So schnell Lucas nur konnte, stopfte er sich das restliche Essen in den Mund und stand noch mit vollem Mund von seinem Platz auf. Das einzgie was er noch sagte, war ein mehr als vernuscheltes "Nichts für ungut Ben" und war dann aus der Messe verschwunden. Der Offizier kontne nur noch verdattert hinter seinem jungen Freund her schauen.


	6. Unter sich

Anm: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! und eure Geduld, ähä! ;)

Kiddo: Ja, also das mit dem schnell hat nicht so ganz geklappt...

Yury: Jetzt gibts wieder ein wenig Jarod, aber allzu doll ist das so gesehen nicht...

Tina: Ja ja, leckeres Essen auf der seaQuest. Da geht's rund. ;)

Ach so, Info am Rande, Klein-Samusa hat in diesem Kapitel ihre „Ich-zieh-die-Story-an-den Haaren-herbei" Lust ausgepackt…nichts für ungut.

* * *

Keine zehn Minuten später saß Lucas Wolenczak in seiner Kabine und sortierte, was im System bleiben konnte und was besser aussortiert werden sollte…er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass die Typen von der Inspektion da was finden würden, aber sicher war sicher. Und so konnte ihm Bridger auch nicht mit großer Fragerei auf die Nerven gehen. Ganz brav das tun, was von einem verlangt wurde brachte eben auch so manche Vorteile mit sich. Das war eine tolle Erkenntnis, die jemand unbedingt noch Ben Krieg erklären musste.

„Schauen wir mal, was sich hier noch alles so rum treibt." Gerade als Lucas anfangen wollte mit der Suche klopfte es an seiner Kabinentür. „Herein." Sagte Lucas, die Stirn in Falten legend.

Ein lächelnder Jarod hielt den Kopf in den Raum. „Stör ich? Wenn das Angebot mit den Computern noch steht, hätte ich jetzt Zeit. Wir können das aber auch noch einmal verschieben, wenn…"

Lucas grinste. „Nein, nein…schon okay. Das trifft sich irgendwie. Ich hab sowieso grad ein wenig mit dem System zu tun. Es gibt da ein paar Spiele die du dir mal angucken musst. Setz dich." Der Teenager wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu, während Jarod die Tür schloss. Er schaute sich ein wenig hilflos um und fragte sich gerade, wo er sich eigentlich hinsetzen sollte. Lucas schien wohl darauf bedacht zu sein keinen Quadratzentimeter seiner Kabine ungenutzt zu lassen. Jedenfalls war nirgends ein Platz zum Hinsetzen zu finden, da vereinzelte Klamotten und sonstige Gegenstände diesen beanspruchten. Der Koch grinste. „Also…"

Das Computergenie merkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Jarod immer noch stand und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Warum setz…oh…" Als er das Problem erkannte, sprang er sofort auf, um dieses zu beheben. Mit einem Schwung wurde ein kleiner Wäschehaufen auf seinem Bett, zu einem Wäschehaufen auf dem Boden umgewandelt und Jarod konnte sich setzen. „Jetzt is Platz."

Lachend setzte sich Jarod. „Interessante Aufräummethode."

„Mein persönlicher Favorit. Schnell und effektiv…aber noch nicht ganz ausgereift." Grinste der Teenager. „Das merk ich immer besonders dann, wenn ich Sätze höre wie: Wie sieht's denn hier aus! oder wahlweise auch: Räum das sofort auf oder Darwin muss sich für heute jemand anderen zum Spielen suchen! …am wirkungsvollsten ist aber immer noch schlicht und ergreifend: Lucas! inklusive eines bösen Blickes."

„Klingt für mich, als würde es hier ganz normal zugehen…nicht etwa wie auf einem U-Boot." Bemerkte Jarod.

Lucas grinste. „Der Captain ist da ganz human. Zumindest wenn man mich fragt. Ich würd sagen ich genieße eine ganz schöne Extrabehandlung."

Jarod lachte. „Das merk ich. Wirklich verwunderlich ist das aber wohl kaum. Einen Teenager gibt es ja nun wirklich nicht auf jedem U-Boot. Du musst ja wirklich was von Computern verstehen."

„Japp, kann man sagen. Das und die Tatsache, dass mein Vater mein Vater ist sind die Gründe dafür, dass ich auf der seaQuest bin."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach, schon gut. Hier, sieh dir lieber mal dieses Spiel hier an. Die Grafik ist nicht gerade realitätsgetreu, aber das Spiel an sich ist der Wahnsinn!" begeistert blickte Lucas auf den Bildschirm und steuerte eine Figur durch eine bunte Comicwelt. „Willst du auch mal?"

Jarod sah den begeisterten Teenager an. „Ich äh…"

Doch Lucas kam noch etwas anderes in den Sinn. „Oh, warte. Das könnte dir auch gefallen. Einen Moment. Das müsste hier irgendwo…" Lucas wurde langsam bewusst, dass es wirklich keine allzu schlechte Idee war, hier mal Ordnung drin zu schaffen. Wo war jetzt dieses Spiel versteckt? War es das? Irgendein Spiel hatte er gerade gefunden und es geöffnet, aber es war das Falsche. „Das vielleicht?" Wieder Fehlanzeige…was für ein Durcheinander.

„Kommst du klar?" fragte Jarod.

Lucas grinste. „Na klar, bin ein Genie, das beherrscht das Chaos. Hehe…"

„So so…" auch Jarod grinste. So etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. „Hast du Lust mir mal zu zeigen, was du alles mit dem Computer so drauf hast?"

Lucas sah den Koch aus den Augenwinkeln an. Roch es hier nach Neugier? So etwas witterte Lucas doch zehn Meilen gegen den Wind. Wer war denn hier schließlich der Meister im neugierig sein? Na gut, neben Darwin. Der stand eindeutig auf Platz eins, aber war dann dicht gefolgt von Lucas. „Soll ich jetzt eine geheime Datenbank knacken? Ich muss das Chaos noch beseitigen…außerdem." Lucas wandte sich Jarod nun ganz zu und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „So etwas tue ich nicht. Ich halte mich ans Gesetz."

„Natürlich, natürlich."

Lucas grinste. Er tippte noch schnell auf seiner Tastatur herum und schon waren die Spiele vom System verschwunden und auf einigen Disks gesichert. Zumindest ein paar seiner Spiele…ein unbedeutend kleiner Teil seiner Spiele. Lucas hatte noch viel vor sich.

Jarod schaute den flinken Fingern zu, wie sie nur so über die Tastatur flogen. War der Junge wirklich so gut, wie er gehört hatte? Es war schon beeindruckend, aber was wirklich in ihm steckte, konnte man so schlecht beurteilen.

Plötzlich erschien etwas auf dem Bildschirm, was sowohl Lucas' als auch Jarods Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Oh." Platze es leise aus Jarod heraus. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war es dann aber auch schon wieder verschwunden. Lucas blickte den Koch aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Was meinst du mit Oh?" Das Computergenie hatte bewusst einen neutralen Ton in seiner Stimme genutzt.

„Ach…nichts. Ich...hab mich nur gewundert, was das eben war."

Lucas tippte weiter, schaute aber weiter aus den Augenwinkeln zu Jarod. So ganz stimmte hier was nicht. Hier gab es ein kleines Rätsel zu lösen. Der Teenager fühlte sich ein wenig herausgefordert. „Um genau zu sein, war das ein Computervirus. Eine meiner ersten Kreationen. Aus sentimentalen Gründen archiviert… also er kann keinen Schaden anrichten." Lucas wusste, dass genau dieser Virus bei den meisten Hackern noch allzu gut bekannt war, da er vor ein paar Jahren damit für ein wenig Trouble gesorgt hatte. Wenn der Teenager es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen Jarod hatte ihn erkannt, als er eben kurz auf dem Bildschirm zusehen gewesen war. „Soweit zum Thema ans Gesetz halten." Grinste Jarod.

Der Teenager machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz sich mal genauer über ihren neuen Koch hier zu erkundigen. Er lächelte unschuldig. „Ach, das is schon so lange her. Damals war ich noch jung und blöd." Mittlerweile war aus dem unschuldigen Lächeln doch ein freches Grinsen geworden.

Jarod hingegen war nicht entgangen, dass das Computergenie wohl ein wenig Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Aber es war auch eine kleine Überraschung für ihn gewesen, dass ausgerechnet dieser Junge anscheinend diesen ganz bestimmten Virus erschaffen hatte. Soweit er informiert war hatte man noch ewig versucht herauszufinden, von wem dieser stammte, hatte aber nie Erfolg. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war auch ihm einmal aufgetragen worden, den Schöpfer dieses Virus ausfindig zu machen. Der Koch versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zulassen...der Junge müsste damals etwa 10 Jahre alt gewesen sein. Beeindruckend. Jarod hatte wirklich allen Grund hier zu sein. „Und was bist du jetzt?" fragte er amüsiert.

Lucas war schon wieder mit dem Computer beschäftigt. „Alt und weise." Antwortete der Teenager ernst.

Jarod musste lachen und riss damit auch Lucas aus seiner ernsten Miene. In dem Moment klopfte es an Lucas' Kabinentür. „Ja?" sagte Lucas zur Tür gewandt.

Ein unsicher wirkender Vince schaute herein. „Entschuldige Lucas." Der Koch kam nicht weiter in die Kabine rein – zum einen weil er gar nicht lange stören wollte und zum anderen…weil es hier nicht viel Platz zum Eintreten gab. Schon gar nicht wenn man so große Füße hatte wie Vince, welche seit seiner Pubertät Gott sei Dank auch zu seiner restlichen großen und kräftigen Gestalt passten.

„Was is denn?" fragte Lucas neugierig.

„Na ja, eigentlich bin ich auf der Suche nach Jarod."

„Wieso, was gibt es denn?" fragte Jarod stirnrunzelnd.

„Äh, also wir wollen dich nicht in deiner Pause stören, aber in der Messe ist eine kleine Rebellion im Gange."

Jarod und Lucas schauten sich kurz gegenseitig an und entschieden beide, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten, was der Koch meinte. „Rebellion?" fragte Jarod belustigt.

„Ja, na ja…die Crew geht auf die Barrikaden…oder zumindest ein Teil von ihr. Dein Dessert ist weggegangen wie warme Semmel und wir haben versucht neues zu machen…allerdings scheint unsere Kreation keinen Anklang zu finden und die Leute fangen an sich zu beschweren. Wir scheinen irgendetwas falsch zu machen, wissen aber nicht was."

Jarod legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Ich hab euch das Rezept doch aufgeschrieben, oder nicht?"

Vince fummelte an seiner Schürze herum. „Äh ja, im Prinzip schon. Allerdings hat der Efeu das gleich entsorgt."

„Efeu?" hatte Jarod sich verhört?

„Das ist der Spitzname für die Fizechefköchin wenn man so will." erklärte Lucas hilfsbereit. „Die wäre hier der Boss in der Küche, wenn die UEO keinen Ersatz für Iva geschickt hätte."

„Aha." sagte Jarod immer noch leicht verwirrt. „Und wieso Efeu?"

„Sie heißt eigentlich Lierre, was auf Französisch Efeu bedeutet."

„Ach so, die junge Frau, die mich hier rumgeführt hat, als ich an Bord gekommen bin. Und was hat sie jetzt gegen mein Dessert?" fragte Jarod dieses mal an Vince gerichtet. Warum sollte jemand mutwillig ein Rezept für ein so leckeres Dessert entsorgen? Er wusste zwar, dass so manch einer nach nicht allzu guten Absichten handelte, allerdings war er keiner der Menschen, die gleich vom Schlechten einer Person ausgingen.

„Du kennst sie also schon. Sie hat ein kleines Problem damit, dass…" Vince stellte sich kerzengerade hin und hob seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft, um so korrekt zu zitieren. „…so ein Neuankömmling meint, alles besser zu machen, als diejenigen, die schon wesentlich länger hier an Bord sind." Vinces Haltung normalisierte sich wieder. „Du weißt schon."

„Der Efeu platzt vor Eifersucht." bemerkte Lucas treffend.

„Äh, ja. Genau." gab Vince hinzu.

„Hm." machte Jarod. „Also wenn das das Problem ist, kann sie gerne den Chefposten bekommen. Mir ist das nicht so wichtig."

„Oh nein, bitte nicht." Vince machte ein ängstliches Gesicht. „Sie ist so etwas wie die Schülerin von Iva und macht auch alles was sie sagt, aber wenn sie ein wenig Macht in ihren Händen spürt, wird es gefährlich."

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?" fragte Lucas. „Es geht doch nur ums Kochen."

„Nur ums Kochen!" Vince war entsetzt. „Was heißt hier nur ums Kochen? Was würdet ihr nur ohne uns machen, wenn ich mal fragen darf?"

„Das Zauberwort heißt Fertiggerichte!" Der Teenager grinste frech.

„Lucas, du weißt du bist echt in Ordnung, aber streite dich mit mir nicht um so etwas und sag dieses böse Wort niemals in der Nähe eines Kochs."

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung." sagte Lucas ernst.

„Angenommen." Vince wandte sich an Jarod. „Also bitte, überlass uns bitte nicht der Herrschsucht vom Efeu."

Jarod fing an zu grinsen, was schließlich in einem Lachen endete. „Ihr seid hier alle echt witzig." Lucas und Vince blickten sich verwirrt an. Witzig? „Aber ist in Ordnung, dann sehen wir mal, wie es an der Küchenfront so aussieht." Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Kabinentür zu Vince. „Das ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich jetzt einfach gehe?" fragte er an Lucas gerichtet.

„Och, ja…schon in Ordnung. So komme ich wahrscheinlich eh schneller voran."

„Bis später dann." sagte Vince noch und verschwand mit Jarod aus der Kabine. Lucas dachte sich so seinen Teil und war sich sicher hier am ende noch einem Geheimnis auf der Spur zu sein. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

* * *

Anm. 2: Ist euch aufgefallen, dass in diesem Kapitel bereits die dritte Küchenpersonalpersonenkreation meinerseits ihren Auftritt hatte bzw. erwähnt wurde? Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das kommt, ich bin wirklich nicht küchenfixiert! ;) Und bitte entschuldigt meine fürchterliche Namensgebung…alle Beschwerden, den Efeu betreffend, bitte an Iva schicken, die hat sie eingestellt… 


	7. Küchenchaos

_Anm.: Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer Yury, Kiddo und Jeanne! Ich weiß ich trödel immer so vor mich hin was die Updates angeht...ich bitte viel mals um Entschuldigung. Wisst ihr überhaupt noch was passiert ist? ähähä..._

_In diesem Kapiteln tauchen erstmals Personen aus dem Centre auf. Wer Fragen hat, kann gerne fragen. Ich versuche aber das so zu machen, dass auch die, die Pretender nicht so gut kennen noch durchsehen. ;)_

* * *

„Broots, haben Sie sich nicht so." Miss Parker rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich…ich glaube nicht, dass ich der Richtige für so einen Job bin."

„Broots…" Sie beugte sich zu dem Stuhl herunter, auf dem Mr. Broots saß und lächelte freundlich, was jedem der sie näher kannte, einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ. „Sie arbeiten für das Centre, daraus sollten Sie schlussfolgern, dass, sollte man Sie für diesen Job auswählen, Sie diesen auch zu erledigen haben. Verstanden?" Und noch immer lächelte sie.

Broots blickte nervös zu dem Bildschirm seines Computers, vor dem er saß. „Ich... ich äh…denke schon."

„Gut." antwortete Miss Parker, stand auf und rollte mit den Augen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, warum sich Broots immer so anstellen musste. Schließlich war es ein einfacher Job, den er umringt von anderen Leuten aus dem Centre, zu erfüllen hatte. Eigentlich ging es ihr sehr gegen den Strich, dass dieser Raines ausgerechnet Broots für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht hatte, denn eigentlich war er ja ihr unterstellt, aber die Hauptsache war, dass sie sich weiterhin um die Suche nach Jarod kümmern konnte. Ob nun mit oder ohne Hilfe von Mr.-Ich-lass-mich-gerne-rumschubsen-Broots.

Parker hatte auch schon wieder einen Tipp bekommen, was den Aufenthalt ihres Pretenders anging. Und diesem galt es so schnell wie möglich nachzugehen, um Jarod vielleicht nur dieses eine Mal einen Schritt voraus zu sein. „Dann fangen Sie schon mal an zu packen und wagen Sie es nicht sich bei mir zu beschweren Sie würden seekrank werden." Miss Parker war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als Broots sich noch einmal verwirrt zu ihr umdrehte.

„Es ist ein U-Boot und noch dazu das modernste der Welt, wieso sollte ic…"

„Ja ja…" Wieder lächelte sie. „Aber Sie haben einfach ein Talent für solche Dinge. Vermasseln Sie es nicht." Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

Typisch, dachte sich Broots. Er war hier wieder der Depp, aber letzten Endes war die ein oder andere „Mission" ohne ihn gar nicht möglich. Er hatte sich schon oft vorgestellt, dass er einfach aufspringen und Miss Parker erklären würde, wie aufgeschmissen sie manchmal ohne ihn wäre…doch dazu fehlte ihm bei Weitem der Mut. Allerdings glaubte er auch zu wissen, dass seine Chefin seine Arbeit zu schätzen wusste, selbst wenn sie offensichtlich Probleme damit hatte dies offen zu zeigen. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, würde er Miss Parker sogar als einen Freund ansehen, ebenso wie sie es sicher auch tat,selbst wenn sie das in einer Million Jahre nicht zugeben würde.

Broots schüttelte den Kopf. Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen war so oder so unangebracht, da er die nächsten Tage ja für Mr. Raines arbeiten sollte. Und dieser hatte das Wort „Freundschaft" sicher noch nie gehört…

* * *

„Ich sag ja, der Efeu ist echt giftig." Vince schaute zu Jarod. Dieser hatte vor gerade einer Minute einen Teller Spaghetti über den Kopf bekommen und versuchte nun sich von seiner unfreiwilligen Kopfbedeckung zu befreien. 

„Ich versteh gar nicht, wo genau das Problem liegt." Eigentlich verstand er schon, was für Catherine Lierre das Problem war, er verstand nur nicht, wie sie dazu kam die ganze Situation als Problem anzusehen.

Vince zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub die Gute ist ein bisschen zu ehrgeizig. Wenn du mich fragst versucht sie den Perfektionismus zu perfektionieren…oder so. Jedenfalls versucht sie ständig die Beste zu sein, egal um was es geht und arbeitet da auch hart dran. Und du schüttelst dir gute Rezepte aus dem Ärmel, das muss ja an ihrem Ego kratzen."

Jarod hatte sich von den Nudeln befreit. „Na ja, so ein bisschen Ehrgeiz kann ja nicht schaden, wenn du mich fragst."

Vince schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wie kannst du das so gelassen sagen, nach der Zickparade?"

„Na, sagen wir ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlt. Das kann man doch nachvollziehen."

Der andere Koch legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Jetzt sag bloß du bist genau so und kennst das?" Sollte sich Vince so sehr in Jarod getäuscht haben?

„Nein…" lachte Jarod. Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht behaupten. Er versuchte nie angestrengt der Beste zu sein, er war es einfach. „Ich kann mich nur gut in andere hineinversetzen. Das ist alles."

„Und was hast du nun vor? Willst du den Chefkochlöffel an den Efeu überreichen, auch wenn du eigentlich besser bist als sie?"

„Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden." erklärte Jarod zuversichtlich. Es gab nun wirklich größere Probleme, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte. „Keine Sorge."

Just in diesem Moment kam Lucas in die Küche gestürmt und rutschte prompt auf einem Fleck Tomatensoße aus und landete mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden. „Autsch..." Vince stürmte sofort auf den Teenager zu.

„Oh mein Gott, Lucas! Ist dir etwas passiert?" Bevor Lucas auch nur über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte, wurde er schon von dem Koch am Ellenbogen hochgezerrt und stand auf seinen Beinen.

„Äh, ich denke ich werde es überleben." antworte Lucas leicht verwirrt.

„Ein Glück." Vince umarmte Lucas spontan. „Iva hätte mich umgebracht."

„Nett, dass du dir so viel Sorgen machst." kam es als sarkastische Antwort von dem Computergenie, welches jetzt einen schönen roten Fleck auf seiner Hose hatte. „Was ist denn hier eigentlich los? Hat Ben eine Essensschlacht angezettelt?"

„Nein, der Efeu, wie ihr sie hier alle so schön nennt, hat das getan." erklärte Jarod und grinste.

„Was!" fragte Lucas ungläubig.

„Ach, sie hat sich mit Jarod in die Haare gekriegt und ihn herausgefordert...wer den besten Nachtisch macht. Und sie hat eindeutig verloren. Wir alle waren die Juroen und haben probiert. Dann ist sie wütend geworden und meinte, wir hätten uns alle gegen sie verschworen und hätten das nur getan, weil wir sie nicht leiden können." Während Vince das so erzählte, klopfte er Lucas den Staub von den Schultern, auch wenn darauf gar keiner zu finden war.

„Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte Jarod noch einmal.

„Ja, ja...spart euch die Iva-reden. Scheint nicht lebensbedrohlich zu sein."

„Weshalb kommst du hier überhaupt so reingepest? Ein wenig mehr Ruhe hätte dir das Rendez-vous mit dem Boden sicherlich erspart." bemerkte Vince scharfsinnig.

Das Computergenie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann ja nicht ahnen, dass ihr hier ne Rutschbahn aufgemacht habt." Lucas sah zu Jarod. „Ich wollte gern etwas mit dir besprechen, wenn du Zeit hast."

„Mit mir?" Jarod war etwas überrascht.

Lucas nickte.

„Äh sicher, aber ein wenig wirst du dich noch gedulden müssen, das Chaos hier muss erst noch beseitigt werden und mein Dienst dauert auch noch ein wenig." Jarod sah da etwas in Lucas' Augen, was ihn vermuten ließ, worüber der Junge mit ihm reden wollte.

„Hey was soll das. Seid ihr bei Sektion 7 oder was? Was auch immer es ist, ihr könnt das gern auch hier besprechen." Vince wirkte leicht beleidigt. „Ich bin der Koch eures Vertrauens."

„Nein!" kam es von Lucas und Jarod im Chor. Danach schauten sie sich ein wenig überrascht an und merkten gar nicht mehr, wie Vince noch einen Schmolllevel höher stieg.

„Na okay, ich muss mich sowieso umziehen.Außerdem wird mir schon schlecht wenn ich Leuten beim Aufräumen und Saubermachen nur zusehen muss. Aber wir sehen uns dann später, in Ordnung? Nicht vergessen."

„Natürlich nicht." sagte Jarod. „Ich komm am besten nachher bei dir vorbei."

„Abgemacht." Sich an dem Soßenfleck vorbeischleichend verließ Lucas die Küche. Vince blickte ein wenig verwundert zwischen Tür und Jarod hin und her.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er.

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung."

* * *

_Okay, bitte unterlasst die Unterschriftenaktionen. Lucas ist bei seinem kleinen Sturz nichts passert. Ich wiederhole, ihm ist nichts passiert. Kein Grund zur Panik ;)_


End file.
